


Moonlight Simmers My Burning Love

by gayperi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fingering, Lots and lots of kisses..., Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Steamy Sex, crest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayperi/pseuds/gayperi
Summary: Marianne’s crest is driving her insane with her senses and feelings heightened, along with an appetite for sexual desires. Claude is worried and corners her one day where Marianne makes a request. Tonight in her room... will you soothe her, Claude?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 26





	Moonlight Simmers My Burning Love

Marianne’s breath hitched as she struggled to find herself, her fingers feeling her left breast while the others explored deeper below.  
A gasp, a whimper.  
Her fingers were now soaked with her fluids. She brought them up to her face where she examined them, sighing softly before a few tears began to run down her cheeks.  
“It’s getting worse... my crest... this is not satisfying me...” She whispered to herself. She knew it would only be some time before someone heard her moans, saw her stumbling out of her room, her face flushed. The others were growing worried and she knew it.  
She grabbed a cloth off her bed stand and wiped her fingers. Then sitting up, she began to dress herself through trembling fingers, her eyes lidded as she stared at her reflection in her mirror. Her eyes were still blue but with specks of red in them. She closed them hard before opening them up. They were blue again.  
She could not them see her crest possess her. Goddess knows what would happen to anyone who stumbled across her path.  
She placed on her stockings then her blue flats, knowing her feet ached from heels and wedged shoes. She then went to her mirror, applied her concealer to hide her reddening skin then her pink lipstick. Braided her hair onto her head, adjusted it with bobby pins.  
There.  
She looked normal.  
Giving herself a once over, she then nodded to herself and opened the doors to her room. The bright morning sun pierced her eyelids, causing her to shield her face— she preferred her sessions with the blinds drawn—she stepped back into her room. She huffed as her eyes adjusted then closed the doors, gently. She was feeling better. If her thoughts plagued her too much, she’ll just go to the stables or head to the library. She couldn’t speak to anyone about this.  
Goddess knows how they’ll react.  
She was heading down to the courtyard to report to her House when she doubled over.  
Sexual thoughts immediately assaulted her brain.  
Her weak eyes peered up to see the other House leaders standing far away, too far to see Marianne doubled over behind the clump of bushes she stumbled into. She clamped her side as she shakingly stands up, her breathing hard and fast as she began to have thoughts of the other house leaders.  
Oh how I long to have your cock in my mouth, Dimitri...  
Oh how much I desire to just feel your thighs, your breasts, kiss your tummy, Edelgard...  
Goddess, how much I want Claude to hold me and kiss while he fingers me down there, teasing me...  
NONONONO STOP STOP STOP STOP  
She begged her brain to quell these thoughts but her crest was relentless, pelting her with images of Edelgard moaning against her palm as Marianne kissed her breast... Dimitri groaning and gasping as Marianne bit his thighs and suckled on the head of his crown jewel... Claude smirking but whimpering softly as Marianne sat on his lower stomach, choking him with her dainty hands...  
She couldn’t be here. She couldn’t bear it anymore.  
Immediately she ran up the nearby steps and dashed down the corridor. Thank Goddess, it was empty since most of the students and staff were in the dining hall, eating breakfast.  
She hurried into the library and looked around wildly for some place for her to hide and undo herself. She found a spot and began to hurry over when she heard her name.  
“Marianne?”  
She immediately froze.  
That voice... it can’t be...  
She turned around slowly, her eyes wide as she looked up to see Claude looking at her in concern.  
“N-No...” She weakly whispered, beginning to step back. Claude, noting her fear, put his hands up and stepped back to show her he meant no harm. But he wasn’t, she knew he wasn’t. Her brain, THAT’S what was harming her. Not her House leader, the handsome, kind, silly, funny Claude.  
She slumped forward and Claude caught her, holding her close to his chest which she immediately hissed and pushed him away. “Marianne? What’s wrong? Are you sick?”  
She backpedaled into a bookcase as she heaved out loud and quick breaths, her skin full of sweat and her face red, ashamed, so deeply ashamed to be thinking of him in such a manner.  
“Marianne, I’ll close the doors so no one else comes in, okay? I know you’re prone to panic, I know people scare you, it’ll be okay. Here...” Claude then shut the grand doors leading out of the library, her only escape to not tell him everything, that she wanted him so bad because her crest plagued to feel these sinful ways towards him.  
How the Goddess would never forgive such a sexual and disgusting sinner.  
She stayed still, her fear pushing away her horny thoughts temporarily as she watched him stare at her in such concern, her heart couldn’t help but flutter. No one ever thought to worry about her. She was so nonexistent. Why does he care? Is it because he’s her house leader? Is he forced to care?  
“Marianne...” He slowly approached, his hands out and above his shoulders to show her he still meant no harm. “It’s okay... It’s okay... it’s going to be okay...” She felt like a butterfly trapped in a cup, her pulse galloping as she looked wildly to find a way to run too, to hide but soon, too soon, Claude was above her, his eyes soft and full of worry.  
“Mari...?” He whispered.  
“C-C...Cl-...” She hardly could speak, his scent was so enticing, she was going to faint. He smelled like the outdoors along with a scent of soap and perfume. She wondered if it was Hilda’s. She always smelled so good.  
“Marianne, what’s going on? You’re so scared and you’re sweating so much. Is there an enemy? Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?” He asked in such a gentle tone, so pacifying, it made her whimper feebly.  
Those questions. Her head began to pound as her shaking knees threatened to give out.  
“Marianne, please, speak to me. I’m here.” He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently as to reassure her but before she knew it, her crest broke free from the restraint of her fear and she immediately began to have those naughty thoughts of the leader before her.  
Her mind, her thoughts. Everything was spiraling out of control. She wasn’t sure if she’d remember anything in this moment. She was so out of it.  
Her feelings were going to snap her in half as the fear and the lust began to choke her so hard, she nearly bucked mentally. She panted, her tongue out as she looked up into his emerald eyes.  
“I wonder what your cock tastes like... Your Majesty...” She whispered out to him as she breathed out her heavy breaths.  
“W-W-What?!” Claude exclaimed, his eyes wide as he stopped rubbing her shoulder momentarily. “M-Marianne?! What has gotten into you?!”  
“Claude...” She said huskily. “I want to ride you until my back breaks...” Her fingers gently rested on his cheek as her lips were now inches from his.  
“M..Mari...” He whispered. His eyes began to lid as his hand slowly went to rest on her clothed breast but immediately he snapped out of it and began to shake Marianne.  
“N-No! This isn’t you! Marianne, whats wrong?”  
Marianne was trembling and whimpering as she grasped her head, going to her knees with Claude catching before she completely fell.  
“M...My crest. It’s driving me... insane...” She got out, her breathing slowed to shaking and trembling ones. “These feelings... it’s driving me mad...”  
“Marianne, why didn’t you tell me sooner? For 5 years you’ve dealt with this?! For months, in our own school? For the years you were with your step father? Why didn’t you tell me when we went to stables?” Claude asked but without anger, more of concern and frustration for himself. He noticed, of course. Marianne stumbling, Marianne crying as she prayed, Marianne locked in her room with Professor not even able to coax her out.  
He had spoken to her, of course. He had spoken to her in the library 5 years prior, trying to see if he could pry her out of her shell but she left, leaving him even more confused. 2 more times he tried, in the dining hall, in the stables. He even told her a bit about himself and tried to comfort her but still, she kept herself hidden from him.  
There was a time where he gathered up the courage to walk to her room but he hesitated. She could be sleeping. She could yell at him and scream for him to leave where he’d have to awkwardly explain to everyone else why he was outside her room with no clear intentions to harm her.  
He had stood there for a few minutes then left.  
He couldn’t do it.  
5 years passed and it still plagued him why she was suffering so much and why she didn’t ask for help.  
He knew her and Hilda were extremely close, talking to each other in soft voices, dining together, Hilda comforting her and hugging her. He never had the nerve to ask Hilda though, knowing she’d push him to ask Marianne herself.  
He felt terrible that he had to corner her like this, knowing he should focus on the war and not on Marianne but she was under his wing. He couldn’t let her go into battle, suffering and crying and hurting from not the spears or arrows of the enemy but from her own mind. He didn’t want her to leave him so soon. He didn’t want her to be in pain. It broke his heart.  
“I-I’m sorry... Claude... I’m so sorry...” She began to weep and he held her in his arms, whispering words of comfort and caressing her cheek, wiping her tears away. She was so beautiful even while she cried.  
Another thing he never told Marianne:  
He was deeply enamored and in love with her.  
She looked up at him and he saw, for the first time, her red eyes. He was rooted to the spot, unsure whether to be scared or to be ready to fight. But no fight came. Marianne continued to cry and her noises of distress were still human.  
“Marianne... is there anything I can do? Anything I can to help you?” He murmured as he rubbed her back, looking down at her in concern.  
She tensed as she thought for a few minutes, her face turned away as she bit her lower lip and thought.  
What could Claude do? She thought to herself. The beast inside her... it needed to be tamed. But she had hoped Hilda could do that for her. But Claude got to her first. Should she ask him? But what would he think of her? Would he view herself as disgusting, inferior, terrible, a true monster plagued by demonic thoughts of desire that the Goddess and him knew she deserved damnation?  
She fidgeted then glanced up at him, her chest and breath still shaking from her crying. “Claude...” she murmured.  
“Whatever it is, Marianne. I’ll do it. I’ll do it if it helps heal you.”  
Her pulse and heart immediately fluttered, butterflies filling her stomach.  
Something Marianne never told Claude:  
She was deeply in love with him too.  
“I..” She hesitated but then nodded to herself. “My crest, it caused me to become a sexual manic plagued with desires to pleasure and be pleasured by whoever comes into contact with me. I... I need this beast inside me... to be tamed. Y-You don’t have to do this but here is my request, Claude... will you join me in my room at midnight and soothe the monster inside me?” She asked softly, her face reddening after she said it, looking away.  
He paused, his face also red from her request.  
Was she asking him, with his consent, if she would have sex with her?  
By the Goddess, he’d love to!  
But knowing her crest controlled these manic desires of hers, wouldn’t she be unpredictable? Still, he knew it was his job to coax Marianne’s monster out of her and to tame it. It was his alone. He would do it.  
To heal her and soothe her once in for all.  
“Yes.” He said, cupping her face in his gloved hands.  
“P-Pardon..?” She said meekly, her crimson eyes piercing into his jade green irises. “Y-You w-want...” She trailed off, unsure whether to believe he was joking or serious.  
“Yes, Marianne. I’ll help you. No matter what, I want to heal you from this hell of suffering you’re trapped in. I’m here to help you escape out.” He said, his deep voice causing shivers to go down her spine.  
“Thank you, Your Majesty...” She whispered.  
Their faces were so close, Claude ached to kiss and feel her everywhere but Marianne pulled away.  
“I-I need to head to the dining hall. I’ll see you soon, Claude.” She pushed away from his arms, hurried to then open the doors a crack and squeezed out before he could stop her.  
He stood there, his chest tight as he thought of the magnitude of his decision.  
He agreed.  
He’ll see her tonight.  
“Damn it...” He murmured to himself as he glanced at the bookcase she was pinned against. “Even suffering... she is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen...”  
—-  
The clock struck midnight.  
Claude immediately began to get dressed in his usual clothes, not sure if Marianne would mind him in that getup. He did have his sweatpants and pale yellow shirt he could wear but he felt much more confident and sure of himself in his full outfit.  
He examined himself in the mirror, tucking away any strand of hair and sprayed himself with a perfume Hilda gave him.  
He smelled good.  
Opening the door a crack, he peered to see if anyone was outside but it was silent except for the animals and the soft wind. He opened his door fully and closed it gently behind him as his boots made soft taps against the stones outside his room. He peered around to make sure the coast was clear then hurried quickly to Marianne’s room.  
His thoughts got ahead of himself as he begin to think what he was getting herself into.  
He had never seen Marianne naked.  
He had never seen Marianne wearing any less clothing ever.  
To see her in her nightdress, her bra and underwear underneath concealing her beautiful folds and her bare bottom being shown to him...  
It made him excited yet anxious. Anxious since he wasn’t sure she’ll accept him. Accepted his touch, his kisses, his gaze on her lovely body...  
Before he knew it, he was outside her door. He gulped, adjusted his gloves and knocked once.  
Marianne opened the door and ushered him in, locking the door behind him.  
“Marianne, I’m so glad you’re o-“ His voice left him.  
Marianne WAS in her nightdress. But her fingers were shaped into claws, her teeth bared as her canines were sharper than a knife. Her elaborate braid she probably spent hours on was done in messy, blue strands and her eyes were the dark red he peeked at in the library.  
She was a monster.  
“C..Claude...”  
She could still speak.  
Her hands grabbed his shirt and he winced, knowing for sure she would tear into the priceless fabric but her claws gently rested on his chest.  
“Tame me.. pl..please...”  
He stared down at her, his pulse, his heart, every cell of his body electrified. He nodded, gulping as he gently took her hands and lead her to her bed.  
“I’ll start slow and gentle, okay?” He asked, peering into her eyes. She nodded. His yellow gloved hands grasped her breasts, a little moan escaping her lips just from the touch. He rubbed the clothed breasts with his thumbs, squeezing them as soft as he could, moans and gasps escaping Marianne’s mouth. “Hh...” She whispered out. “Mm...”  
“You like that?” He murmured as she trembled against him, her face pressed against his chest as his lips rested on her head. “You like when I squeeze them, baby?”  
“Y-Yes...” She choked out. “P-Please... rub them more...” Her hands rested on his shoulders, his breathing become husky as she moaned against his chest.  
“I will, my love but you should remove that nightdress of yours. Or would you like me to take it off for you?” He murmured. She looked as if she was in agony when he moved his hands away but she whispered out, “Y-You can take it off... Claude...”  
He nodded and his strong arms embraced her small frame as he unbuttoned her nightgown, watching her shiver as his hands then met her thighs where he tugged it over her head.  
Every touch electrified Marianne.  
Every look and sound from Marianne made Claude go mad internally with desire.  
The clothes bunched up on the floor, Marianne, now in her bra and underwear, sitting on her bed as she glanced up at him in lust. There was no usual shyness from her.  
Her crest had taken over her desires.  
“May I take off your bra, Marianne?”  
She nodded and soon that too was discarded.  
Her breasts were huge and full, her nipples pink and hard already from the cold outside.  
She trembled slightly as he stared, looking away in shame.  
He took one in his hand and bowed his head, his mouth clamping onto the nipple.  
“Ahhh! C-...Cl...-!!!”  
He suckled gently, tenderly, his eyes meeting hers as he moaned against her breast, watching as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. He moved away immediately and asked what was wrong, cupping her face and kissing the tears away with quick precision.  
“N-No... continue... please... it just feels so good... I n-never thought...” She whispered before becoming a deep pink and biting her painted lip.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes... please... continue...”  
He looked wary but nodded, his mouth finding her nipple again and sucking as much as he pleases. His left hand rested on her naked back, holding her steady while the other hand made circles and twisted her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.  
A groan escaped her lips, her nails now digging in his shoulder as he kissed and licked her sensitive nipple with so much love, she was sure she was going to faint.  
“Claude~... Ohhh Claude...” She moaned out, her eyes lidding as she stared at him, his tongue and warm mouth making her tingle and weak with pleasure. “Hahh...” She breathed out deeply, her thighs shaking as she kept her legs together.  
“Mari...” He moaned against her breast, switching to other one while the the other was squeezed and the nipple rolled between his fingertips. She was collapsing into herself with pleasure, his pants and chest felt tight with the sight he was seeing. He could taste how soft her skin was, her creams and lotion filling his nose as he kissed her breast. He sucked hard and Marianne let out a small scream as he felt some milk go into his mouth.  
He felt dizzy, unsure if Marianne was pregnant since he thought only pregnant women lactated but she hissed out, as if she could read his mind, “This.. is how my crest... tortures me...”  
“Marianne... you taste delicious...” He groaned out before sucking more, her milk filling his mouth as he suckled, swallowing, his mouth eager for more. Marianne was full of whimpers, cries and tears. Her body was shaking, her underwear wet from pre cum as her hands went to his hair, rubbing and stroking it gently.  
“Claude... ohhh goodness....”  
“Marianne...”  
Claude got most of the milk out of her breast before moving his head away, wiping some of it off his lips with the back of his glove. Marianne collapsed against him, trembling and gasping hard.  
“Y-You’re so cruel...”  
“Oh hush you... I know you loved it, Mari... you didn’t pull me off, did you?” He teased as he panted.  
“I’m full of so much desire... Claude... please finger me...” She whispered.  
He smirked as patted his lap to which she crawled and sat into. She blushed deeply as he pulled her underwear down, her thighs clamping together automatically as her wet underwear joined the rest of her clothes.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah. Let me see, honey.” He whispered into her ear as he moved them apart easily, his fore finger rubbing her wet folds. “You’re so wet and warm down there, dirty girl.”  
“D-Don’t tease... it’ll drive me crazy...” Marianne weakly got out as her hips rocked against his fingers.  
“Oh? You’re forgot who you’re talking to, dummy... I’ll tease you all I want... after all, I’m taming you.” He murmured against her ear as she whimpered. His middle finger went in, Mari letting out a hiss and gasp, his right arm wrapping around her waist to hold her steady while his left hand worked itself into her.  
He fingered slowly but made sure to get his entire finger inside, Marianne’s cries so soft but heard from him. He kissed her neck, biting and nibbling it with relish, tasting her sweat and anticipation.  
“You’re so tight... after all this time, I’d thought you’d get looser but you must’ve waited so long... for someone to loosen you up..” His lips whispered and Marianne groaned out, “You... I waited for you, Claude...”  
He paused but Marianne’s hips immediately rocked in protest and kept going except he added another finger, his forefinger into her. He went faster, Marianne shaking and drool coming from her lips as her tummy and breasts bounced as his fingers went deeper inside her.  
Me? She waited for me? He wondered. Why... no.... she can’t... she feels the same way?  
“You waited for me, baby?” He asked. “How did you know I was waiting for you...?”  
“I-I... I didnt... I-AH!!-I... I thought you would’ve liked Hilda...”  
“I thought you liked Hilda, silly...”  
Marianne weakly chuckled but moaned again, her hands resting on the back of his head as a 3rd finger went inside.  
“W-Wait...!” She gasped out, tears blurring her vision as she gripped his head in protest. He stopped immediately and asked in concern, “What? Do you want to stop? Whats wrong?”  
“N-No... I...” Her lower lip is bitten again and she looks so genuinely sad, his excitement dies a bit. “I don’t think I’ll last much longer...”  
She sounds as if he’d be upset with this but on the contrary, his excitement comes back.  
“Really?” He whispers huskily.  
“Cl-Claude... I-I’m sorr-“ Her head is thrown back as he shoves all 3 fingers into her and goes as fast as he can, squishing noises coming from her folds as the wetness entraps his fingers.  
“Cum for me, you sweet thing. Cum for Claude...” He says against her ear, kissing her and biting neck once more with tenderness.  
“Y-Yes!! yes.. sir!” She gasps out before withering and squirming in his arms as she finally cums, his fingers slipping out as it gets all over her bed and onto her sheets.  
“Oh oops...” He says in alarm but she’s gasping and moaning so much, he was sure she wouldn’t care. She then laid down onto the bed, her legs spread as she murmurs, “Don’t you want a taste, Your Majesty?”  
He gulped as he examined her body, the blue curls settled on her lower belly down to her pale white folds, covering her pink, pink clit. He was in love.  
He picked up her legs onto his shoulders and cups her bottom to steady her, slapping it and squeezing as he kisses her thighs and bites the inner ones.  
“You smell divine...” He exhales out as his tongue licks her clit. A squeak of pleasure comes out.  
“You taste just like I imagined too...”  
“Oh Claude!” She moans out as he begins to eat her out, her hips trembling and her clawed hands covering her fang like teeth along with her pink lips. “Claude~!!”  
He laps her up as gentle as he can, his eyes lidded as he gazed up into her red face. She was so gorgeous. A painting could not compare to the beauty before him.  
He begins to eat her out mercilessly soon, however, her thighs beginning to choke him as she squeezes them against his neck. He stops, pulls her up so she’s clinging for support on his head then gets on his knees, sitting her at the edge of the bed.  
She gasps out as he continues to lick and suck on her folds, squeezing her thighs hard against his neck as her feet press against his back.  
“Claude...!”  
“Mmmari...” He moans out against her, her eyes fluttering as he keeps her thighs in a tight grip, his beard tickling her skin but making her turned on even more.  
“I-I’m close! I’m so... Hahhh....!” She weakly grounds out, her hips rocking against him.  
“Mmmnnnn...” He drinks up her fluid, her tight grip on his throat loosening as she heaves and gasps deeply, her face covered with her claw like hands.  
He moved her hands away and kisses her, their lips mixing with the taste of salt and yogurt from Marianne’s last snack before she turned in to the night. Claude then moved Marianne so he’s laying on the bed with her on top, her arms wrapped around him and his hands resting on either side of her head.  
They french kissed soon after, their lidded eyes meeting their own before messily kissing, spit and drool running down their chin. They pulled away for a break and Claude got to work by planting hickeys on Marianne’s neck, breasts, hips and thighs, her little moans making it worth it with each nick left on her soft skin.  
“Should we stop?” Claude asks as he holds her in his arms, looking down at her as he kisses her sweaty forehead. “You seem so tired...”  
“No...” She answers after a moment. “My appetite... is still not filled...” She then smirks as she gets on top, surprising him, her fingers quickly taking off the white cloth wrapped into his yellow tunic, forcing off the black robe hanging on his shoulder which both fall to the ground. She immediately opens up the tunic to reveal his broad and muscular chest, his abs showing against the moonlight and his pex hard against her hands. She runs her hands up and down his chest, kissing the hair trailing down his stomach, down to his pants.  
His breath hitches as she moves off and forces his legs apart, her red eyes glowing as her hands force his pants down.  
His trousers soon come down as well and soon, his length is in front of her face.  
“M-Marianne...”  
“I wonder what your cock tastes like, Your Majesty.” She echoes, her lidded eyes meeting his as she licks her lips before placing her soft lips onto his twitching head.  
“AH!” He groans out, his hips thrusting up as it twitches even more. Her hands gently hold it and begin to make a motion of stroking it up and down, slowly, gently.  
“You’re bigger than I imagined... I love it...” She whispers out, watching Claude groan and bite his glove to muffle his moans.  
“You’re so smooth and tan down here too... I adore it, you’re perfect in every aspect, Claude...” Marianne says, littering his cock with kisses and gentle licks, Claude’s hand going onto her head as he strokes her head.  
“You... tease...” He gets out as she suckled on his skin gently, smirking as he moans. “You love the taste, don’t you..”  
“Yes sir...” She groans against his cock, her mouth then going around it and forcing it deep into her throat.  
She bobs her head slowly and gently at first, Claude’s hips shaking as if he’s struggling not to thrust into her mouth.  
“Good girl...” He praises, petting and stroking her blue head, his moans so soft now but full of pleasure.  
She begins to bop her head more, his hips bucking as she strokes the length that can’t fit, her eyes closing as she kept up her speed.  
“Damn!!” He hisses out, his breathing rapid and heavy. “You like how it feels deep inside your mouth, Marianne? You like my cock inside your mouth?” He teases, stroking her head hard.  
“Hmmmgh...” She groans out.  
Claude swears even more, her name and blessings to the gods and goddesses coming from his lips before he then says a word she understands, “Fuck!!” before cumming deep into her throat.  
She gulps it all in a fervor, her lips and tongue taking every last drop, her eyes so glazed and heavy, Claude smirked.  
She kisses his length with such tenderness, he moans softly.  
“You did so good...” He murmurs.  
“I adore you...” She whispers.  
He smiles as she crawls on top of him and takes her hands into his, noting her claws and teeth were absent the entire time she was sucking him down.  
Her arousal overpowered the need to hurt him, her gentle touch making him want to cum again.  
“Mari... would you like...”  
“Claude... if only you want to...”  
Claude grins sweetly as he kisses her nose then wraps her in his arms, sitting up as he lets her hover his length.  
“I’d love to if it’s with you.”  
Marianne looks at him with clear adoration and love in his eyes, placing his head into her aching area.  
She immediately clings to him and holds him tight, Claude tensing up as he holds her gently.  
“What’s wrong, baby?”  
“Hurts... a lot...”  
Claude smiled and kissed her lips lovingly, stroking her cheek as she sighs from his touch.  
“I can do it for you...”  
“Please...”  
He nods once before gently pushing inside her with his hips, stroking her back and kissing her neck gently as she lets out mewls of pleasure.  
He groans from her tightness and keeps going until he’s inside her completely, panting slightly as he begins to thrust, Marianne moaning alongside him as she wraps her legs around his bottom.  
“Claude...!!”  
“Mari... Mari... You’re so tight...!”  
“Claude, Claude.... Ahhh....”  
They continue to moan and sing each other’s names as they go inside each other, Claude groaning huskily and Marianne moaning sweetly, tears running down her cheeks in pain.  
After a few more thrusts, Marianne pushes Claude onto the bed and chokes him hard, beginning to move her hips as she moans lovingly.  
He smirks but whimpers as he becomes harder inside her, loving the pressure from her small hands on his windpipe.  
Marianne rides him until she almost collapsed against him, Claude sitting up to steady her but her hands remain on his throat, squeezing. He moans, dazed as he holds her close and both keep going until-  
“C-Claude... I’m close-!”  
“M-Me too...!”  
They both take each other’s hands and soon, cum together, Marianne trembling as Claude’s cum fills her womb, her eyes crossing until she closes them and collapses against him.  
Claude holds her close, letting her rest as he strokes her back, rubbing his spine.  
She’s fast asleep against him.  
Claude glances over at the time, seeing 3 am reflect back at him.  
He smiles and shakes his head as he kisses her temple softly before murmuring to himself,  
“I could’ve lasted longer than that.”


End file.
